Missing
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Basically what the title says. The Queen is kidnapped and the Dark king is out for revenge. Fem! Jaden & Dark Spiritshipping with Leo and Luna
1. Chapter 1

I know. So many fanfics. But I've been bothered by this one so much I have to. It's Darkspiritshipping with Fem! Jaden, and Leo and Luna.

* * *

Onto the Story!

Chapter 1

 _It made him sick. The fact that the she had married the King of Darkness and had those...monsters. She should have married him. She would have been happy with him._

 _Armed with these thoughts, the man stood, grabbed his man and headed to the palace to claim what was rightfully his._

* * *

The king of Darkness, Johan, and his son Leo had gone out to check on the troops, leaving Johan's wife and Leo's sister in the castle. In truth, Johan planned to go alone. But his son had practically begged him and he relented.

As he walked past one soldier, he noticed one walking towards the palace. He would have gone over to check, but Leo had run ahead of him. Johan knew Jaden would kill him if anything happened, and if there was one thing he feared, it was his wife's rage.

So he let it go.

* * *

Jaden had a terrible feeling. She and Luna had been talking about trivial things, when a cold feeling gripped her.

Somewhere in the palace, she heard somes servants scream and a loud voice demanding something. Heavy footsteps approached.

"Luna." Jaden acted quick, turning to her daughter. "Get under the bed. Now."

Hearing her mother's tone, Luna quickly nodded and hid.

Jaden turned back to the door just as it opened.

* * *

And that's it! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2 of Missing. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **michelous** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **star of the north** \- Thanks. I'll try to make them longer.

 **VTXD** \- Thanks! ;D

 **iloveyugiohGX93** \- I'll try to make the chapters longer.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Luna saw the man appear from her hiding spot. He wore black armour and had a dented,lack helmet at his feet; The young girl assumed that he had used it to infiltrate the palace until it was dented. He had bright orange eyes that seemed to have flames dancing in them. Normally Luna wouldn't have been worried, but she saw his sword. It was almost completely crimson, and Luna could tell it wasn't supposed to be that color. She wanted to run up to her mother or go find her brother and father, but either one would have resulted in the strange man catching her. So she was forced to hide.

The man's face had been frowning, a death glare, but as soon as he saw her mother he started to smile. "It has been awhile, Queen Jaden."

Jaden didn't say anything for awhile and Luna wondered if her mother had heard him. Then she spoke. "Why are you here, Takeru?" She asked coldly.

"Am I not allowed to visit a friend?"

"Not if you slaughter the servants in this palace." Jaden replied. "You must have some other reason to come here."

"Maybe I do." Takeru smiled coldly. "Or maybe I don't."

The queen looked unamused. "Tell me why you are here, Takeru." The queen demanded.

"Fine then." Takeru walked past her to the bed and sat down. Luna saw the jagged armour up close and was worried about what would happen if he saw her. The teal haired girl wished the rest of her family was here.

"I'm here to bring you back home."

* * *

Many things didn't surprise Jaden. It was hard to surprise the Supreme Queen. The only ones known to were Johan, Luna, and Leo. This time, her childhood friend Takeru did.

"What?" Jaden asked, not even sure if she heard right. Her yellow eyes opened in shock.

"You heard me." Takeru said. "I am bringing you home."

"I am home." Jaden replied, her voice turning dangerously low. If he suggested or even tried to take her away from her family...she would not hesitate to harm him.

"Now now, Jaden." Takeru stood up. "Let's not be hasty. If you come with me, no one else will be harmed.

Jaden's black dress twisted as she spun around. It flowed as she walked to the door. When she turned around, the door was locked.

"J-Jaden?" Takeru stood. "What are you doing." He demanded.

"Locking you in." Jaden replied calmly. "If you cannot leave, than Johan will come back and find you. Most likely he will get rid of you."

"Hmph." Takeru walked up to her, and picked Jaden up bridal style.

"What are you doing!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"I swore I would bring you home." Takeru said. "And once I do, I will marry you. I will be able to make you happier than the King of Darkness can."

* * *

There was a terrible feeling in Johan's heart. He knew it had something to do with Judai. When they had gotten married, they had created a connection with their hearfs. What one felt, the other did. If one went missing, the other would be able to find them. If one was hurt, the other would fight until they couldn't anymore.

And right now he wanted to find Jaden and murder the one that was causing her to panic.


End file.
